fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn
Caprico, real name Capricorn is Celestial Spirit and one of the members of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, and has authority over Yomazu and Kawazu. Appearance Caprico is a tall and thin goatlike member. His goatlike features include floppy ears, curved horns, hooved feet, a prominent nose, a goatee, and fur lining his legs. He wears a tuxedo-like uniform that only covers the top half of his torso, exposing his prominent abdominal muscles. He wears dark pants with a white design that are held up by a belt. He has a metal bracelet around each arm near the wrist, and he possesses long fingernails. Lastly, he wears a pair of sinister-looking black shades. Personality Caprico has a calm, serious demeanor and shows little emotion, just like several of his fellow guild members. Unlike Azuma, Meredy, and Rustyrose, however, he is the only one to maintain his emotionless disposition all the time. He also looks forward to battling Fairy Tail mages, whom he says should not be underestimated. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc He is first seen in Grimoire Heart's flying ship, saying not to underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild and that he was born for this day. He is later revealed to be the boss of Yomazu and Kawazu. As the airship draws closer to Tenrou island, Caprico mentions that he will take the upcoming battle seriously. He then looks on as an enormous Makarov intercepts the airship in the bay of Tenrou Island. After Makarov does battle with the airship for a while, Hades tells Caprico to take everyone on board to the island, saying that he would personally take care of Makarov. Caprico complies, using his magic to 'store' away all his guild members before flying out of the airship on his jetpack. As he flies over Tenrou Island, he releases numerous bubbles that contain the Grimoire Heart members. The members then land all over the island, ready to battle Fairy Tail members. As Lucy's group (Lucy Heartphilia, Cana Alberona, Loke, and Gray Fullbuster) begin dispatching the lesser-rank members, Caprico appears and transports them away with his magic, saying they didn't have the strength necessary to defeat them and that he alone would suffice. Lucy and Loki show surprise at him being a goat, hinting again that he is the Celestial Spirit, Capricorn. Utilizing great speed and powerful kicks, he quickly launched several powerful blows on all four of his opponents, knocking out Lucy and Cana and managing to hit both Gray and Loke with another kick, gaining the upper hand. As Cana and Lucy get back up, he explains to the four mages what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to create a world where non-magic users cannot survive. Caprico explains that his brand of lost magic is Human subordination, which dampens and magic of those around him, Loke tells the others that he is indeed Capicorn, a Golden key Celestial Spirit, and that since he is not human, Leo can fight him on even footing. After a short battle, where Capricorn reveals one of the fighters he has subjegated, he realizes that Lucy is the daughter of Layla Heartphilia , who he was seemingly contracted to in the past. Capricorn flies into a toweing rage and bellows that he will not allow Lucy to get away alive. Magic and Abilities Caprico_Capsule_Magic.jpg|Caprico's Recall Magic Caprico_Jet_Pack.jpg|Caprico in his jetpack GH_Members_in_Capsules.jpg|Grimoire Heart members inside Caprico's bubbles Recall Magic':'' Caprico uses a very unique magic. First, he claps his hands and selective people in his vicinity vanish. After that, they can be released from his hands in the form of small bubbles with those people inside them, also tiny. Upon near contact with the ground, the bubbles pop, restoring the people to full size. Thus, this recall transport magic, when used with his jetpack, is especially useful for the rapid deployment of troops. Others '''Master Physical Combatant: Caprico has demonstrated great physical prowess, as he is both exceptionally fast and strong. Mostly using kick-based attacks such as high kicks and spinning kicks, Caprico was capable of easily pummeling his four opponents onto the ground before they could even cast their spells. Weapons/Items ''Jetpack:'' Caprico used a jetpack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jetpack was used in conjunction with his transport magic to efficiently paradrop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. However, he seems to have taken it off after he landed. Trivia *Rather than referring himself with the Japanese "Watashi" (私 わたし), Caprico refers himself as Mee (私 メエ). This may be referring to how a goat sounds in Japanese standard. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart